Torimi Cafe
| image = File:Torimi_Cafe.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Torimi Cafe in Hatoful Boyfriend. | type = Cafe | location = Japan | inhabitants = Birds }} Torimi Cafe is a bird cafe located in Littledove Hachiman City that is owned and managed by Kenzaburou Urushihara. A chauffeur name Rabu is a regular patron of the cafe, possessing a loyalty stamp card that shows he's been there at least 200 times. The cafe itself is rather small, requiring no more than one employee to manage successfully. Flyers are occasionally posted for people interested in work. Story Hiyoko Tosaka was sitting in her cave one summer when she decided to get a job and recalls a flyer advertising work at a local cafe. She heads into the city and locates the cafe where she is greeted by Kenzaburou himself, who initially mistakes her as a customer. After some clarification, Kenzaburou agrees to take on Hiyoko despite her mentioning of an initial interview. Kenzaburou insists he has no need for such formalities as he can see right off the bat that Hiyoko looks like a dependable person. He asks her if she could start the very next day and she responds affirmatively. Hiyoko arrives early the next day and Kenzaburou proceeds to show her around the cafe. She responds positively to the work and can't wait to begin. Just then, Ryouta Kawara arrives and asks if the position is still available after having seen the job advertisement at the train station. Hiyoko asks Kenzaburou if he could hire them both, but the parakeet insists that the cafe is too small to need two employees. Path 1 Hiyoko decides that she will let Ryouta have the job and the rock dove is surprised that she would be willing to give it up so easily. Hiyoko points out that she doesn't really need the job while Ryouta has a mother to support. Kenzaburou seems a little disappointed, but accepts Hiyoko's decision and bids her farewell. Path 2 Hiyoko decides that she will keep the job since she was hired sooner and Ryouta says he is fine with it as he already has other jobs to look at. Kenzaburou tells Ryouta to check back sometime in case another position opens up and Ryouta thanks him. They part ways and Hiyoko begins work at the cafe. She meets her first customer, a regular name Rabu, who is surprised that Kenzaburou hired a human. After an awkward first impression, Kenzaburou invites the both of them to tea, which causes Hiyoko to do a double-take as she is supposed to be working. On one shift, Hiyoko realizes that she had been working into the evening so it was nighttime by the time she clocked out from work. As she wanders through the city on her own, she is accosted by a group of Punkgeons who surround her and demand money from her. Hiyoko prepares for a fight until a familiar sparrow appeared and knocks out one of the Punkgeons with a well-placed kick. Hiyoko instantly recognized the bird as Azami Koshiba, a takoyaki seller she met earlier in the summer. The two of them team up and take down all the Punkgeons. Hiyoko admires Azami for her unexpected strength and invites her to come to the cafe one day. Azami accepts the invitation and disappears into the night. After more than two weeks on the job, Rabu pulls Hiyoko aside and tips her some magical candy before leaving the cafe. Kenzaburou notes that it's time to close up and asks Hiyoko if she would like anything before he closes down the kitchen. Hiyoko wonders if there's any tonjiru left and Kenzaburou fulfills her request. She then asks him about Rabu and Kenzaburou reveals that the budgerigar is a chauffeur at night and comes to the cafe during the day to relax before work. Hiyoko is intrigued that birds work nocturnal shifts considering their nature. Two weeks later, Hiyoko notes that it was time for her to go back to school and will be unable to work at the cafe anymore. Kenzaburou understands and thanks her for all the help she has given him. Rabu admits that he will miss seeing Hiyoko around. Just then, Azami arrives and Rabu immediately recognizes Azami. The two stare hard at each other as Hiyoko feels the tenseness of the encounter rising. Azami responds angrily and reveals that Rabu's real name is Blaster Hosokawa, the former leader of a local biker gang known as the Hell's Birdies. The sparrow goes on to explain how Rabu abandoned the Hell's Birdies six months ago, right after she confessed her feelings to him. Rabu tries to talk to her but Azami wouldn't have any of it, calling him Mr. Fava Bean for sitting around having tea and cakes while the Hell's Birdies struggle to figure out what to do after he disappeared. Hiyoko then intervenes, revealing that she doesn't think that Azami forgot about Rabu at all. Ending 1 When the two ask her what she meant, Hiyoko asks Azami if she practices her elegant kicking every day to prepare herself for the day when they would meet again. Rabu is confused until Azami unleashes her sparrow fury upon the budgerigar, beating him senseless. After that, Hiyoko never saw either one ever again. Ending 2 When the two ask her what she meant, Hiyoko brings up the fact that Azami has Blaster's name emblazoned on her scooter, evidence that she still thinks fondly of him. She asks the sparrow if she still has feelings for the budgerigar and Azami admits that she does and compliments Hiyoko's sharp eyes for detail. She reveals that all this time, she thought Rabu had abandoned her and that she still pined for him even after he hurt her. Rabu urges Azami to listen to him and explains that he left because he wasn't sure if he could settle down with her and if he would be a good father since he was an outcast of society. He thought long and hard and decided to set himself straight and get a job so he would be able to support Azami and the family they would have together. After all that, Rabu immediately asks Azami to marry him and she accepts. The game then goes to credits until Hiyoko exclaims that this was supposed to be her love story, not Rabu and Azami's, and breaks the fourth wall. After ordering the credits to stop rolling, she then goes back into character and talks to Kenzaburou about the whole thing. Notes and Reference Category:Locations